Mal Pensados
by Aika Emi
Summary: Ranma y Akane solos en la habitación de esta,Frases comprometedoras,Genma y Soun escuchando...¿Cuales son los resultados?.One-shot


Los personajes no me pertenecen,sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi,lo único que si es mío es el One-Shot,¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Genma estaba paseando por la casa,aburrido,no tenía nada que hacer,al igual que siempre,fue a su habitación para buscar a su hijo,le preguntaría si quería entrenar,no tenía otra cosa para hacer,al abrir la puerta noto que esta misma estaba vacía,sin señales de su hijo.¿Dónde se encontraba ese mocoso?,no lo sabía,resignado tuvo que ir a entrenar solo.

Llego al Dojo y empezó su patadas,golpes al aire,gritaba con cada golpe que daba,estuvo una hora entera entrenando quería volver a estar en forma,a decir verdad,había subido un poco de peso y eso le molestaba.

Con una toalla en el cuello,secando su sudor,caminaba con dirección a su habitación,sin embargo,escucho un ruido en la habitación de Akane,preocupado por la peli-azul pegó la oreja a la puerta para intentar escuchar lo que pasaba.

_Mira Akane...-Esa voz,era de su hijo,no podía estar equivocado ...¿Qué hacía en la habitación de Akane?.

_Ohhh!,Ranma,¡Es enorme!.-Exclamó la joven.

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Genma y también lo hizo abrir los ojos a todo lo que le daban.

_¿Eh?,¿Qué dices?,¿Jamás viste una?.-Pregunto Ranma.

_N-no...jamás...-Genma ya sacaba sangre por su nariz.-Pero...no creo que pueda meter eso en mi boca,es muy grande y mi boca es pequeña.

_Vamos,tranquila,tu puedes...sólo tienes que tomarla de aquí,de esta forma.

_Mmmm...¿Así esta bien?.

_Si...¿Ves como si podias?,tienes que tener más confianza.

Genma se quedó impactado con lo que escuchaba,no se creía lo que hablaban Ranma y Akane,su imaginación voló imaginando lo que hacían esos dos en la habitación,ahora entendía porque no encontraba a su hijo,¡Estaba con Akane!.Por más que quería no podía apartar la oreja de la puerta,su curiosidad le ganaba.

Soun pasaba por el pasillo,buscaba a su hija,harían un viaje y quería saber si iría con ellos o se iba a quedar en casa,al llegar a su destino,no entendió porque Genma estaba,prácticamente,pegado a la puerta,al darse cuenta de la presencia del Señor Tendo,se aparto de la puerta rápidamente,como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_Saotome,¿Pero qué esta haciendo?.

_ Nada,nada...-Negaba con sus manos.

Soun no le creyó,así que imitó lo que estaba haciendo su amigo y empezó a escuchar la error .No fue nada agradable lo que sus oídos escucharon.

_Bueno,ahora es mi turno Akane,muéstrame lo que tienes.-Soun abrió bien grande la boca y los ojos por lo dicho por Ranma.

_Bien pero...no te burles...-

_¡Wow!,¡Son grandes!,quiero probarlos,¿Si?,¿Puedo?.-

_¡Es-espera!,¡Me vas a manchar!-

_¿Eh?,pero que dices,estoy siendo muy cuidadoso.-

_Si,claro...-

Soun casi se desmaya,¿Qué diablos hacian esos dos en una habitación?,nada bueno,eso pensaban ambos,Ranma y Akane en una habitación y las frases sugerentes que se podían escuchar,dejaban mucho a la imaginación de cualquiera que los llegara a escuchar.

¿Y si estaban...?,¡No!,¡No quería pensarlo!,su pobre hija...Soun sacudió su cabeza,esos pensamientos nada castos,¡Lo estaban volvendo loco!,ahora comprendía porque Genma estaba pegado a la puerta de la habitación de su hija menor,¡Escuchaba esas cosas!.

_Saotome,¿Cree que ellos están...?.-Pregunto asustado el señor Tendo.

_Creo que si...-Dijo mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

¡No!,¿Era posible?,¿Ellos dos estaban...?.Sólo había una forma de saberlo,Genma entreabrió la puerta,luego Soun vio por la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

_¿Ves Ranma?,manchaste mi ropa con aderezo y helado,¡Dijiste que tendrías cuidado!.-Lo regaño la joven,viendo como su atuendo estaba manchado con mostaza y helado de chocolate.

_¡Lo siento!.-Se disculpo.

Ambos señores cayeron al suelo,Soun bajo Genma,aplastándolo.

_¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?.-Pregunto Ranma al ver a su padre y a su tío en el suelo.

_A jajajajaja...-Rió nervioso.

_¡Genma!,¡Como pesas!.-Se quejó Soun,a lo que Genma miro de mala forma a este por su comentario.

Cuando se levanto,fue a donde estaban ambos jóvenes.

_¿Ustedes...qué estaban haciendo?.-Pregunto Genma.

_¿Qué hacemos?,pues comemos...te lo explicó,Akane me dijo que nunca había comido un Big Mac,así que fuimos por hamburguesas y le recomendé cual era la mejor.-Explico Ranma a su padre y a Soun.

_Y yo compré helados,pero el glotón de tu hijo los quería "probar"primero,eso es una excusa para comerlos a ambos y no dejar nada para mi,y para más remate,me ensucio la ropa con aderezo y helado.-Agregó Akane,pero sin querer volteó su vaso y también mojo su ropa con su bebida.-Ah!,me he mojado!.

_Toma,límpiate.-Se lo dio.

_¡No hablen de forma confusaaa!.-Gritaron ambos señores,sorprendiendo a sus hijos.

FIN.

Hola hola,¿Cuantos malpensaron?,¡Los engañé!,JAJAJA.Díganme,¿Qué les pareció?,¿Falto algo?.Dejen sus Reviews!.Gracias por leer mis historias,gracias a todos mis lectores.Y para los que siguen mi historia "Volverte a ver",¡Mañana mismo pongo el próximo capitulo!,lamento si los hice esperar mucho,pero para compensarlos hice este One-Shot.¡Hasta luego!


End file.
